Dreams of a Heart's Betrayal
by Haruka-Clone
Summary: Yaten has been plagued with dreams of a girl. But it's not just any girl it's Haruka Tenoh. Can Yaten make her dreams a reality when Haruka and Michiru start fighting and she ends up as Haruka's partner in a class project?
1. Chapter 1

  


**Dreams of a Heart's Betrayal**

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own SailorMoon of any of the characters. Michiru, Haruka, Yaten, Taiki, and all other non-original characters are owned by other people much to my great sadness. ;-; I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in. Slight warning; There is Physical affection between the characters. This is intended to be Haruka/Yaten._  
  
_**Chapter 1**_   
_Yaten's P.o.V_

When I dream I see soft teal eyes and gold locks blowing in the wind. I feel the warmth of her strong, muscular body and hear her smooth deep voice whispering gentle words... But that was only in dreams, in reality she belongs to that tart named Michiru!

What does she have that I don't? Other then Haruka, Obviously. God this class wass so boring. I am sitting here thinking about a _GIRL. _I am straight for god's sake! This class sucks, not only was it boring but SHE Sat in the desk directly in front of me. 

Why did she have to look like a Valkarie anyways? No japanese girl had any right to look like a Norse Goddess. Not that I am complaining or anything like that, She's just not allowed to look that good... 

"Yaten? hello? Earth to Yaten Kou?!" Seiya waved her hand in front of my face. "Don't you ever pay attention?" She muttered frustrated. 

"Huh?" I muttered looking up at her and Taiki, blinking. 

Taiki flasshed me a look of concern. "Are you feeling well. Yaten-chan?" She asked softly 

"Oh... Fine..." I reponded quickly, "What were we talking about?" I smiled half-heartedly. 

Seiya rolled her eyes and grumbled something inaudiblely. 

"It's really not like you to day dream." Taiki said rather matter-of-factly. 

"Gomen nasai..." I grumbled in response as they started jabering again. 

I sighed glancing around. Everyone was hanging out and talking as we waited for the teacher to arrive.My eyes narrowed at the sight that greeted me. 

Haruka was sitting in her desk with Michiru sitting in front of her on the desk. Haruka had laid her head on her crossed arms pillowed in Michiru's lap. 

Damn! I was hoping they would be fighting like they had been the last few days, but they had obviously made-up. They both looked so relaxed and content. Michiru was even petting Haruka's hair. She was apparently enjoying the attention for her eyes had slid closed... I wondered if Haruka purrs... DAMMIT! Why did they have to look like such a happy couple? Haruka could do so much better then that aqua-haired bitch... 

"ITAI!?!?" Seiya decided to take the opportunity to smack me upside the head. I turned ready to pound her into the ground, but the teacher decided to show up at that moment. 

I hate edjucators. They have the worst sense of time... 

_Author's Comments: Yatens POV tends to be quiet colorful but Haruka takes over in the next chapter. I'll need at least three positive reponses before I post it. (Though I'll probably post it if I get at least one REALLY GREAT response.) Please no flaming! THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _


	2. Chapter 2

  


**Dreams of a Heart's Betrayal**

_Disclaimer:  No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own SailorMoon of any of the characters. Michiru, Haruka, Yaten, Taiki, and all other non-original characters are owned by other people much to my great sadness. ;-; I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in. **Slight warning; ** There is Physical affection between the characters. This is intended to be Haruka/Yaten._   
  
_** Chapter 2**_

"Ruka, the sensei is here." Michiru whispered softly in my ear. 

"nnnn... hai... " I yawned and sat up stretching. "Arigatou. demo...You make such a good pillow..." A smile spread across my face as I teased her. She blushed the cutest shade of red as she slid off my desk. Her soft smile was still there as she sat down in her seat. I arranged myself for class running my hand through my hair to fix it. 

"Good Morning class." The sensie said as everyone made their way back to their own seats. 

"Good Morning Sensei" We all muttered back. The sensei waited until the rustle of movement died down and everyone was paying attention. 

"I've decided to give you all group assignments..." He paused as the students murmured to each other. I glanced over at Michi and smiled cause she had been looking at me. We had been inseperable since we found and accepted our joint destiny. 

"Okay, quiet down... There is going to be a change though. Instead of choosing your own groups, which always turns out the same, I will assign you to groups for this project. First I will place you with partners, later partners will be combined into groups of four." 

I blinked. Not work with Michiru? That in itself was shockingly unthinkable. Michi look as shocked as I was. We didn't talk to the other students much. Michiru wasn't a social creature by nature either. How would we get along with others well enough to do this project? More importantly, how would we handle both our partners and out duties? 

The teacher started to call out names assigning people together randomly it seemed. 

" Kou, Seiya and Tsukino, Usagi..." Maybe Michiru and I _would_ be able to work together. I just wish Seiya wasn't working with our princess. 

" Tenoh, Haruka and Kou, Yaten.... Kaioh, Michiru and Kou, Taiki..." DAMN! not only were we seperated but we were paired with two of the Threelights, a.k.a Drag King Wannabe's. Okay maybe I shouldn't be so mean. Yaten is kind of cute and Taiki doesn't talk much so you could consider Taiki nice... maybe. 

"Everyone pair up with your partners..." 

Michi gave me an odd look as me and Yaten moved to sit together. Then I caught her glare at Yaten and remembered that those two really don't get along. it's understandable since Yaten tends to have a thing against Michi, and has since we met them. 

K'SO! I was so busy thinking I missed the assignment!!!!   
  
** End Chapter **   
  
_Author's Comments: Well that was interesting. In my opinion I think they all have ADD. Anyways it'll be back to Yaten's colorful comentary next chapter. As always, I'll need at least three positive reponses before I post it. (Though I'll probably post it if I get at least one REALLY GREAT response.) Please no flaming! THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  


**Dreams of a Heart's Betrayal**

_Disclaimer:  No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own SailorMoon of any of the characters. I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in._   
  
_** Chapter 3**_

Shocked. I am sitting here shocked. The Teacher assigned group projects today, but he also assigned our partners for the project. Ussually I would team up with Taiki, Seiya would acccept any girl esspecially if they were pretty, and Haruka would, of course, be partnered with that whore she calls a girlfriend. BUT not today! Wheeee! I am so excited! I am sitting here with Haruka! geee! Poor Taiki got assigned to Michiru... oh well I get to work with Haruka for the next week on this project, maybe even longer! ... OH NO! I was so happy I didn't hear the Teacher explain the project and if I ask Haruka she'll think I'm stupid!! WHAA! What am I supposed to do?! 

"Okay class, the rest of the day is for your groups. Have Fun!" With that the teacher left us on our own. Now what do I do? Whaa! This sucks! Haruka turned and smiled oh-so-charmingly. 

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" she chuckled in the smooth voice of hers. 

"Iie" I said softly lost in her eyes and laugh. She chuckled more. 

"Niether do I... oh well. Guess I'll just have to ask Michi-chan later." 

I smiled falsely trying not to twitch. She yawned and stretched, her arms over her head, arching her back, popping the joints. She is so hot. Tall with that long slender, but muscular body... Michiru muct have heard her name because she just happened to appear at the moment, her hands sliding down Haruka's stretched out torso. Haruka got this half smile as Michiru leaned down. 

"Did you need something from me Ruka-chan?" She asked so politely. My eyes narrowed. She was such a slut! 

_Haruka's POV_

Mmmm Michiru must be jealous. She's acting very possesive, ussually one of my traits. She ran arms around me. 

"Did you need something from me Ruka-chan?" I considered the question. Oh the possibilities... With the way she was acting I could "need" quite a few things from her. A few of which required privacy... 

"I was just wondering about the assignment. could you explain it to me?" I smiled and patted her arm. 

"Weren't you paying attention Ruka-chan?" She asked slightly put-off. Of course I wasn't but what could I do Michiru was a real stickler for school. 

"Iie, I was thinking about taking you to the movies..." That should calm her down a little. In fact, she blushed such a cute a color. 

"It's a presentation." She smiled at Yaten. Neither of them looked happy to see the other. Great, this week is going to be hell on me. I knew that Yaten and Michiru have been rivals for as long as the Threelights had been attending our school. 

No one knows for certain why the transfered from Juban. I have a suspician it was Taiki and Yaten's idea to attend a more exclusive school. Michiru said she had a feeling about why they choose our school. Sometimes I just think this whole thing has been blown out of proportions. 

I have nothing against Taiki in fact I know nothing about Taiki and I would rather keep in that way. Yaten, well other then the rivalry with Michiru I couldn't care either way. Yaten was friendly and kind, smart and funny, energetic though sometimes a bit hyper. Seiya well Seiya I couldn't stand, guess we all have something that bothers us even if it is for no reason. 

Michiru says I hate Seiya because she's my rival. I guess that would effect me if she didn;t lie to herself and the public and pretend to be a guy. That really bugs me. I don;t pretend to be a guy. I really don't care who knows me and Michiru are lesbians. 

I smiled up at my Michiru and she smiled back. "Any more questions Honey?" I shook my head. 

"No, But thanks! wait acctually just one! What time for the dinner and movie? " I glanced over at Yaten as she looked at her notebook. She seemed really pissed off. I sighed and hugged Michiru. "We'll talk later Hun you should get back over to Taiki-kun for your project." 

Michiru nodded following my gaze to Yaten she walked back over to her desk. This was the beginning of the worst week of my life!   
  
** End Chapter **   
  
_Author's Comments: Okay so I admit this chapter wasn't my best but I had to get through the class and set the stage for some funny POVs and hilarious vocal sparring. You know the drill: you review, I post a new Chapter. THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _   
  



	4. Chapter 4

  


**Dreams of a Heart's Betrayal**

_Disclaimer:  meh you know the deal already right? I own only plot and original chars._

Ruth: Thanks for the really interesting reviews. I have yet to decide if Taiki and Michiru will be paired but it does seem to be moving there huh? Another thing In the Manga the Starlights where always female they just cross-dressed. It's the anime that sort of... transgendered them.   
KouHaruka: Thanks. I know there are few Haruka/Yaten fans out there but we need good stories too!   
lovehinalover I like Yaten's POV too but sometimes ya just needs Haruka's input to keep the story moving.   
RabbitTsukino:  Thankies Haruka's reactions are gonna get better since michiru is gonna be the jealous one hehe   
Hitori Loire:  Thanks! Maybe my gods did bless me. anyways enjoy the fic and I'll have to read any haruka/yaten you might have too. 

_** Chapter 4**_

Yaten sat at the lunch table stabbing her food as Taiki explained the project to Seiya. She was supposed to be listening as well but her mind was focused on the couple sitting on a blanket under a tree a few yards away. They were hidden from almost everyone but Yaten somehow got the one seat with a perfect view. 

Haruka had hurriedly followed a flirting Michiru the moment class let out for lunch. Did they have to be so sickingly romantic at school? Yaten was lying and she knew it. If it was her being romantic with Haruka, she wouldn't care where they were. Yaten sighed catching the attention of her friends who followed her gaze. 

"Those two are like rabbits!" Seiya scoffed. Yaten glared knowing Seiya wanted to be the one like a rabbit. 

"You're just jealous Seiya!" 

"I'm not jealous... I'm just confused as to how Michiru chose someone like Haruka over me." The dark-haired girl puffed herself up. She was still sore over the little incident that happened in Michiru's dressing room after a joint concert. Yaten rolled her eyes thinking that it wasn't that hard of a choice when you knew how wonderful Haruka was. 

Little did the Threelights realize that they were spying on more then a romantic lunch. 

Michiru and Haruka had picked the perfect spot for a little bit of private time and Michiru's skirt getting all of Haruka's attentions. Michiru giggled sliding Haruka's hands away from her intended spots smiling playfully at the blondes mock growl. 

"Michiru you always make this so hard on me don't you?" Haruka sat back on the blanket pulling the lunch over. 

"of course I do Lover. One it makes it more fun and two nothing easily got is worth having" her voice dropped seductively as she purred the last line making Ruka shiver and grin. 

"you're such a temptress!" This last came out as an accusation and was soon cut off by the appearance of a few spy Lights. Michiru moved so she could see what had distracted her ussually captivated audience. 

"The three lights? Haruka? Are you okay?" 

Haruka shook her head pulling her out of her thoughts "yeah they just... give me a strange feeling.." 

Michiru rested her hand on the blondes arm. "It's jealousy dear. And don't worry they feel it too makes for a great rivalry I say!" 

Haruka just sighed she wass still unsure of why the threelights stayed on Earth and why they transfered to their prestigious school of all places. And damn it she was gonna beat Seiya at everything if it killed her! 

** End Chapter **

_Author's Comments:  Sorry this came so late. School work new girlfriend you know how it goes but here it is.You know the drill: you review, I post a new Chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams of a Heart's Betrayal**

_Disclaimer: meh you know the deal already right? I own only plot and original chars._

**_Chapter 5_**

School was pretty subdued after lunch everyone was talking about the new project sensei had assigned just before lunch break and how all the teams seemed to be people who didn't really talk to one another. In fact most of the gossip seemed centered on the fact that Haruka and Michiru were each paired with a member of the ThreeLights.

The rivalry between the Threelights and the pair was no secret. In fact it was often on the front page of all the gossip magazines esspecially since the Threelights transfered to the exclusive Mugen Gakuen. Journalist showed up at every event that pitted Haruka against Seiya or floosy Michiru against Yaten, heck they even compaired Taiki's grades to Michiru's over inflated marks.

Yaten sighed deeply. If the media got a hold of this they would be swarmed with camera's and journalist wanting interviews. She would be forced to put up a front, all of them would. Not only that but all her plans for getting close to Haruka that week would be totally ruined since the media thought that the Threelights were guys and everyone knew Haruka was not only a girl but was with that bitch Michiru.

Yaten knew that if the public got involved there was no chance Haruka would get close to her. It would ruin the blonde racers reputation, not to mention the damage it would do to the Threelights'. Yaten groaned as her thoughts became more and more negative. Her valkarie would probably not even give her a second look because of the fact that Yaten was pretending to be a guy. Everyone knew that the blonde weilded that fact at Seiya as if it were a weapon.

The insult had had such an effect that the aqua-haired slut had started using it against Yaten as well. It wasn't as if Yaten chose to pretend to be a guy, Seiya had decided that it would be easier to find their princess if they pretended to be a male pop group. That way their music would spread faster reaching Kakyuu easier. Not that it had of course. Yaten sniffed in annoyance. Kakyuu had hidden herself away in an incense jar tucked away in the Tsukino household.

The girl glanced over at Seiya who was flirting with anything in the class that happened to be female. Narrowing her eyes she thought that maybe Seiya's need for attention that drove the three into their masquerade as men.

She sighed heavily glancing over as Haruka and Michiru entered the class walking over to their desk. Haruka didn't need to pretend to be a guy to rival Seiya for attention. Maybe Haruka was right and Seiya was just a stupid little kid that had to pretend to be something she wasn't in order to get a date. The silver haired girl turned back to her notebook and grinned at the whole idea that Seiya even thought she could rival the strong, handsome, and confidant blonde.

Yaten's intense green eyes grazed over the woman sitting in front of her. Nope Haruka never had to pretend to be anything she was perfect the way she was. Famous, attractive, rich, flirtatious, generous, strong... absolutely perfect. Even her femininity added to her attractiveness not subtract from it like Seiya swore it would.

Of course Haruka was also intellegent not like that idiot Yaten called a leader. She was just glad that Taiki helped her convince Seiya that transfering to Mugen would be to their advantage.

She ran her fingers through her short silverish hair. Why did someone as stricking as Haruka choose to be attached to Michiru. Yaten knew that they were partners as Senshi and all but the aqua haired woman used such tacky makeup and manipulated the blonde through sexuality rather then just treat her as an equal who can make her own proper choices.

The smallest of the threelights doodled on her notebook ignoring the sensei that had just walked in and started class. If she had been given the oppertunity to be her valkerie's girlfriend she knew that she could treat the blonde right. She could make the racer happy and contented, more so then her current floosy.

She glanced back up to the whiteboard looking over the notes the sensei was writting when she noticed Haruka's teal eyes peeking at her. She blushed looking back down quickly. Why would Haruka be looking at her from the corner of her eyes? Could it be that she had possibly caught the blonde's attention after all this time?

As class wore on Yaten knew it would be hopeless to even try and keep up. Her attention had been shot since she noticed a pair of teal colored eyes glancing at her throughout class. Never had she thought she would actually get the racers attention. Maybe this project would be the perfect oppertunity to steal her heart's desire away from the evil woman that had entranced her.

Yaten gathered her books at the end of class in a much better mood then she had been in in a long time. Humming lightly she left with the rest of the threelights heading off to the studio to record another song for their newest album.

**End Chapter **

_Author's Comments: Sorry this came so late. School work bad breakup with my g/f you know how it goes but here it is.You know the drill: you review, I post a new Chapter. _


End file.
